


your beauty could start a war

by theomegapoint



Series: Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub Undertones, Kinktober 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theomegapoint/pseuds/theomegapoint
Summary: “Please.”Louis is kneeling on the floor in front of where Harry's seated on the couch, hands neatly folded behind his back. He's sogoodthat it's beautiful, really. He hasn't said what he wants, exactly, but Harry doesn't have to ask. There's only one thing that Louis is asking for when he's like this and Harry is happy to give it to him. He unbuttons his jeans and pulls the zipper down, freeing his cock for Louis to take into his mouth, which he immediately does.





	your beauty could start a war

“Please.”

Louis is kneeling on the floor in front of where Harry's seated on the couch, hands neatly folded behind his back. He's so _good_ that it's beautiful, really. He hasn't said what he wants, exactly, but Harry doesn't have to ask. There's only one thing that Louis is asking for when he's like this and Harry is happy to give it to him. He unbuttons his jeans and pulls the zipper down, freeing his cock for Louis to take into his mouth, which he immediately does.

There is nothing that Louis likes more than the weight of Harry's cock on his tongue, and he's said so before on several occasions. Harry's happy to give Louis whatever he wants, generally. He runs a hand through Louis' hair, almost petting him, before gripping Louis' hair to make sure he doesn't choke. Louis is almost _too_ eager to get his lips around Harry's cock, and if Harry doesn't reign him in, Louis will invariably either choke on Harry's knot or forget to breathe and activate his gag reflex.

“You're so pretty like this,” Harry tells him, keeping Louis steady. “Use your hands, babe.”

There's whine from Louis, and Harry pulls him all the way off in punishment. He tugs Louis' head back to an angle that's probably just on the wrong side of uncomfortable and repeats himself.

“Are you going to be good for me?” Harry holds Louis far enough away that he can't reach what he wants, and Louis swallows. “Answer me, Louis.”

“Yes,” Louis finally says. It's quiet, submissive, and Harry lets the corners of his mouth quirk up. “I'll be good.”

Relenting, Harry lets Louis go back to what he was doing. Louis does uses his hands this time, wrapping around the base as best he can. His hands aren't small, but neither is Harry and the knot at the base of his cock is already swelling slightly. They're trying to work up to the point where Louis can take the knot into his mouth, but it's not something that comes easily or quickly so it's been a slow process. For now, Harry doesn't want Louis to overexert himself and try for too much too quickly.

That's the responsibility of being an alpha, Harry thinks. An alpha has to take care of whoever their partner is and keep them safe—some people might say that it doesn't matter as much because Louis isn't an omega or even a beta. Louis is all alpha too, and that's maybe a juxtaposition to some people, but it isn't to Harry. Even alphas need to be taken care of, and this is how Harry takes care of Louis: letting him work out whatever stress has accumulated during the day, letting him run his tongue along the length of a cock and moan around it until none of it matters anymore. Until he's so lost in himself that the only thing keeping him anchored is the way that Harry watches him to make sure he isn't going too far.

When Harry needs it, when it's Harry who needs to get out of his own head for a while, Louis does the same in return. He lets Harry sick onto his cock and fuck himself until the only thing he can thing about is Loui's knot. Until his whole world is narrowed down to the singular focus of _full_ and _sated_.

None of that is happening right now, of course. Right now, Louis is bobbing his head up and down the length of Harry's cock, and Harry lets him set his own pace. Sometimes that's not the case. Sometimes, the best thing Harry can do for Louis is to take any semblance of control away at all and fuck his mouth until he's crying, lips stretched wide. He doesn't think that's what Louis needs right now, though, so Harry's content to let Louis do whatever he pleases. It's not like Harry is unaffected—the obvious benefit of Louis' oral fixations is that he's had a _lot_ of practice since those first days when they were still learning each other and how an alpha might fit together with another alpha.

The press says a lot of things that Harry ignores without much trouble, but the hardest thing to ignore is when they've gotten paparazzi shots of him with any of his omega friends. The speculation on whether he's fucking them. Whether he'll spend a heat with them—none of it is true and nobody knows that better than him, but sometimes he wants to scream that he doesn't even like omegas for crying out loud and anyway, nobody could hold a candle to Louis. Nobody will ever learn his body so well, if Harry has a say in things.

Louis moans, which Harry feels more than he hears, and pulls all the way off to swallow the spit that's been collecting in his mouth. He looks absolutely _wrecked_ , and Harry can't help but bend down to kiss him. The rhythm of Louis' hand working the length of his shaft falter, and Harry smiles into their kiss. There's nobody in the world as beautiful to Harry as Louis when he's like this, wrecked and wanting.

Eventually, Louis whines and Harry releases him. It's unfair to keep Louis from what he really wants, and Harry isn't cruel. He's the opposite, in fact, and Louis often has to tell him that he can be meaner. Rougher. That it's what Louis wants, genuinely, and it's fine to leave marks.

It's fine to be the stereotypical alpha, every once in a while.

While Harry's been lost in thought, Louis has gone back to what he was dong. There's a scrape of teeth, purposeful, and Harry is jolted back into the moment. His fingers thread through Louis' hair again, pulling, and it makes Louis whimper. The sound is somewhere between hurt and horny, which is exactly the way Harry likes him to sound, now that he's become more comfortable with the idea that just because he's causing Louis pain doesn't mean he's _hurting_ him.

He holds Louis in place, fucking into his mouth roughly but controlled enough that he doesn't hit Louis' throat. Louis lets him, just kneels and stays so still and perfect that it's easy for Harry to bring himself to the edge, whispering a warning before he's coming and Louis' hands are squeezing around his knot, throat working to swallow Harry's seed. 

Gently, Harry brushes Louis' fringe away from where it's gotten sweaty and stuck to Louis' forehead. Louis' pays him no mind, intent on milking everything that Harry can give him, but that's okay. Sometimes, Harry's kindnesses are just for himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Technically the prompt was "cock worship," but I felt like it was probably better to tag it with just "blow job" since uhhhhhhh to me the difference is in POV. Anyway, I know this is super late but the contract was sealed and I'm not about to lose to [birdginia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdginia/pseuds/birdginia).


End file.
